Backstories
Plot Ben, as Four Arms is fighting a Yeti. Animo is behind it, creating a DNA morpher to transform everyone into Vulpimacers. Animo is mind controlling the Yeti. The Yeti swung but Four Arms ducked and punched the Yeti in the gut with fists at the same time. The Yeti grunted and tackled Four Arms. Four Arms: Alright Beasty taste lightning! (Transforms) Brainstorm! He zapped the Yeti knocking it unconcious. Kevin tackled Animo and Gwen deactivated the bomb. Kevin: That was to easy! Animo then elbowed Kevin and punched him in the face. A helicopter with Haranugr and Ssserpent dropped down a ladder Animo grabbed on. Animo: I will get my revenge for being in the Null Void Tennyson! They flew away. Ben: Great. They are working together. For all we know Haranuge could have an army! The Omnitrix started flashing. It then showed a clip of a turtle alien destroying town. Ben jumped in his DX Mark 10 and drove off. Gwen and Kevin went together in Kevin's car. Ben reached the alien first. It made some weird noises. Gwen and Kevin arrived. It made more noises. Kevin: Them's fighting words! I think. Gwen: Maybe it can't speak english! Ben put on the universal translator. Turtle Alien: Ben Tennyson. I need your help. My name is Galapagus and I am here for you help. Ben: Why? Galapagus: It all began one day on Aldabra where my friends and I hovered around ate grass and enjoyed life. We were a race of peace. My kind had nothing to do with the Plumbers. Then an Osmosian arrived named Aggregor arrived and absorbed my brother. He then captured me and four other aliens. Ben: We saved one. Bivalvan. Galapagus: Excellent. But be warned there is no escape of Aggregor! Let me tell you what happend. Flashback! Four aliens were in a cage. A red robot threw Galapagus in the cage, Bivalvan was also there. Bivalvan: Hey Turtle Face wake up! Ra'ad: Come on Amphibian Head! Galapagus: Where-Where am I? P'andor: Call zit what zou want. Jail. Prison. Slammer. Big House. Galapagus: I do not understand. What is prison? My kind does not have that. Andreas: Andreas smash! Bivalvan: You're kidding right? P'andor: It means ze zare trapped. Galapagus: Who would want to take our freedom away? Andreas: Scary man. Ra'ad: Who? P'andor: Aggregor idiot. Andreas: Andreas smash! P'andor; You can't zas long zas that Neutrilizer zis there ze have zo powers! A robot guard came. Bivavan grabbed him and threw him into the Neutrilizer and they got their powers back. Ra'ad: Now we can go home! P'andor: Zo. I want my revenge on ze man who almost killed me. I am taking control of ze zhip. Aggregor will be under zy command. Andreas: Andreas smash scary man. Bivalvan: Whatever I'm leaving. Ra'ad: As am I. Galapagus: I'm following that guy. They split up. P'andor and Andreas burst into the main room. Aggregor shot a beam from his spear knocking P'andor away. Andreas jumped on him and drilled his face in. The other three saw this and put the neutrilizer on Aggregor. Aggregor: Fools! He pulled the Nutrilizer off of him and put them back in jail, tied up with no Nutrilizer. A plumber ship entered. Gihil stepped out. Gihil: I recieved a call. I'm going to need to check things out. Aggregor: Whatever you need officer. Gihil found the prisoners. He freed them but then Aggregor came. Gihil threw them in the pod and shot at Aggregor. He absorbed the hit and blasted it back. He then jumped forwards and stabbed Gihil in the face. The escape pod zoomed towards Earth and crashed. The five aliens seperated, never knowing Aggregor is coming after them again. End Flashback Galapagus: Now I can return home in peace. Ben scanned him then he hovered off. In space he crashed into a ship. Aggregors ship. Aggregor: 2 down. 3 to go. END Category:Episodes